Siblings
is the ninth episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Synopsis Yusuke's sister Minori begins to feel distant from her older brother as the Tokyo police attempt to pinpoint the Gurongi hideout. Plot Shinagawa District, 1:21 a.m. A large bus encounters smoke as it drives in an abandoned area. The driver gets out, enters a nearby empty warehouse, and finds several Gurongi inside. They then kill him. Bunkyou District-Pore Pore, 8:45 a.m. As Tamasaburo cooks, Yusuke wishes him good morning as he walks downstairs, and shows him his shirt, which has Kuuga’s mark on it. Minori, who has a day off, then comes in, and Yusuke asks her to take his place in the shop while he goes over to Sakurako’s. As he leaves, Minori wonders if he forgot that today was his 25th birthday. Tamasaburo mentions that Yusuke has been exhausted every time he returns to the restaurant, which worries Minori. Metropolitan Police-Collaborative Investigation HQ, 9:01 a.m. The police have figured out that the Unidentified Lifeforms have been gathering in one place. Ichijo then further explains that while they can turn into humans, they all have distinct tattoos, and have found 8 possible locations in Tokyo where their base of operations could be. He suggests that they have a boss. To date, 20 Unidentified Lifeforms have been found, and have had 278 victims, and emphasizes that need to take action to find their base in order to prevent further casualties. Another officer, Shimazaki from the K-9 unit, announces that the unit has trained one dog that can detect the Unidentified Lifeforms’ pheromones. Ichijo also announces that Enokida has developed a smoke bomb that can possibly suppress the Unidentified Lifeforms, but it still requires testing. At the Gurongi hideout, Zu-Gooma-Gu attempts to declare that he is fit for a Gegeru, but Ra-Baruba-Da denies his request and gives the bracelet to Me-Giiga-Gi instead, who declares that he will kill 162 Linto. Chiba-Police Science Research Institute, 9:42 a.m. Ichijo calls Enokida to thank her for her work. She tells him that while she originally took a day off to be with her son, she accidentally pulled an all-nighter and wasn’t able to be with him. Jounan College-Archaeology Research Lab, 9:49 a.m. Yusuke shows off his shirt, and asks Sakurako about how her deciphering is going. She reveals that there appear to be more colors for Kuuga, but aside from some relationship to a sword, doesn’t know anything else. She then gets a call from Jean, who is at Tokyo Station. He says he forgot to bring umeboshi that he put in the lab’s fridge, was wonders if it can be brought to him, since he can’t eat lunch without it. As he hangs up, he bumps into a woman who asks him for help understanding the train route. Back in the lab, Sakurako explains that Jean was going to examine the fragment of rock he got from Mika. Pore Pore, 10:07 a.m. Tamasaburo shows Minori a scrapbook of newspaper clippings of Unidentified Lifeform #4 that he’s working on as thanks for working in the restaurant. Taitou District, 10:15 a.m. As two schoolgirls talk about grades, Me-Giiga-Gi appears. Panicked, the two schoolgirls tries to run away but one of the girl got accidentally tripped off. Me-Giiga-Gi transforms into his Gurongi form, and shoots superheated ink into one of the girl, causing an explosion that kill both girls. Yusuke comes back to the shop as Minori continues to look over the newspaper articles in the scrapbook. He tells her that Kuuga may have a fifth form, and she then comments that it’s been 2 months since he became Kuuga, and asks if he has become a weapon of destruction. Before he can reply, Tamasaburo hands Yusuke the phone and says that the handsome man who wears a long coat is calling. Minori hears the words Unidentified Lifeform #21 before Yusuke runs off. As he leaves, Minori tries to tell him that it’s his birthday, which surprises Yusuke. She tells him to hurry back so that they can celebrate. Shinagawa District, 10:36 a.m. Shimazaki is walking one of the police dogs when he gets a call from Nozomi, who requests he deal with an incident in the Taitou district. He denies the request, saying that the Gurongi-sniffing dog appears to have caught something. Minato District, 10:48 a.m. Enokida apologizes to her son for missing out on eating breakfast together, and her mother tells her that Sayuru was looking forward to it. Enokida offers him a double portion of ice cream as apology. However, as the trio heads off to get it, she notices police sirens and runs off, thinking it may be the Unidentified Lifeforms. In the hideout, Zu-Zain-Da demands to do the Gegeru, but is denied. As Ichijo hears a report of an Unidentified Lifeform incident, he contacts Yusuke, who heads to the scene. Minato District-Second Crime Scene, 11:25 a.m. Ichijo arrives, and asks Enokida, who is already on the scene, about her child. She replies that her mother is looking after him. She shows Ichijo the crime scene, and tells him that they found small amounts of green ash on every victim. Toshima District-Wakaba Nursery, 11:36 a.m. Despite having a day off, Minori heads to the nursery because she was bored, and the children tease her that she arrived because her date didn’t work out. They then ask if they think Number 4 is a good guy, and she says that she hopes that he’s a good guy forever. Arakawa District, 11:47 a.m. Me-Giiga-Gi attempts to attack a group of workers who are unloading crates from a truck, but is interrupted by Yusuke, who transforms into Mighty Form. Me-Giiga-Gi attacks by shooting superheated ink at him. At the nursery, one of Minori’s coworkers asks if she’s okay working on her day off, but Minori replies that she doesn’t mind. In the room, the TV announces that Number 4 has been seen battling. Meanwhile, Nozomi reports that the K-9 unit has found the Unidentified Lifeforms’ hideout, which is in the Shinagawa district. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 7, . Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 3 features episodes 9-12. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 1 features episodes 1-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 3.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 3, DVD cover 81qKhuXa0yL SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes